Finding Myself
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Aladdin's trying to figure himself out. This is what happens before "Reversed Feelings". SLASH alert. General creepiness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic.

Warning Warning: This fic contains the following

-Homosexuality

-Unlikely pairings

-Overall creepiness

"I'm still not comfortable with the idea of you two going out with each other while we're married," Aladdin told his wife.

"I thought we went through this before, you know I love you both. I thought you agreed to this," Jasmine pointed out.

"I did, but I regret it. It still upsets me," Aladdin told her.

"Well, you'll have to deal with it," Jasmine shotted back.

"I may tollerate it, but doesn't mean I have to like it. I don't think it's fair to either of us. You can't have your cake and eat it too, so it's either you end it, or we're done," Aladdin said calmly.

"Well fine then have it your way," Jasmine stormed out.

"Okay I thought I could deal with her seeing someone else, but this is the last straw, she's being very immature, and does not care about my feelings whatsoever. If you think I want to live with somebody that selfish and immature, think again. I just can't tollerate this injustice," Aladdin stomped.

Jafar was right behind Aladdin.

"Look Aladdin, I know you still don't like me, and you're probably never going to accept me, and I accept that, but I just want to let you know that I'm sorry. For butting into your life, I know you'll probably always hate me, and that's fine with me," Jafar told Aladdin.

"Well what if I told you how I really felt about you?" asked Aladdin.

Jafar was confused.

Suddenly, their eyes met, and their faces were almost touching. Aladdin could smell Jafar's breath. It was cinnamon with a hint of raspberry.

Their lips met. Aladdin knew what he was feeling, but he still could not admit it.


	2. Finding Myself

Jafar pulled away from the kiss, and they opened their eyes.

"What was THAT?" asked Jafar.

"I am so sorry about that, I guess that it just happened. I mean you were talking to me then we got close, and it just happened," Aladdin told him.

"Okay, now you're going to tell me that you're in love with me. That's why you were so hateful toward me," Jafar began.

"Yes! That's it, I love you. I have for a long time, I can't hide it any more," Aladdin confessed.

"Okay you must be insane, you didn't want me in your life because you're head over heals for me, and you try to keep from falling for me. One thing I will tell you is that I know I am not gay. It's nothing against you, I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, but I know that I am straight," Jafar told him.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I did that. I shouldn't have dealt it on you, I mean you're going through so much as it is, I feel like such an idiot," Aladdin sighed.

Aladdin walked away in shame.

Meanwhile, Jafar went to meet Jasmine. Jasmine threw her arms around him.

"I guess I'm all yours now, Aladdin said he doesn't want me anymore," Jasmine told him.

"Well, you're not losing me. You can bet on it, I'm not going anywhere," Jafar kissed Jasmine quickly before telling her what happened between him and Aladdin.

"You won't believe what happened with me and Aladdin. I tried to make peace with Aladdin, one of my LAST attempts, and guess what? He KISSED me and told me he's fallen for me," Jafar told Jasmine. Jasmine's eyes almost popped out when she heard it.

"Then what did you do?" Jasmine asked.

"I told him I wasn't gay, and I didn't want to hurt him, but I know that I am straight. He apologized for doing that, then he walked away in shame," Jafar said feeling kind of bad that he hurt Aladdin.

"Wow, good for you, he deserved it. I mean he hurt me! He said that if I don't end it with you we're done. You got him good!" Jasmine laughed.

"You're right I guess he did deserve it, so you're not mad?" asked Jafar.

"At you? Heck no!" Jasmine said kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I feel like such an idiot, why did I do that?" Aladdin thought.

"Hey Al buddy, what's the problem?" Genie could see Aladdin was upset.

"Genie would it ruin our friendship if I told you something… well strange about me?" asked Aladdin.

"Al buddy nothing could ever ruin our friendship," Genie reassured him.

"Well, I did something totally stupid. I kissed Jafar, and told him I've fallen in love with him, shortly after Jasmine and I's marriage got annulled," Aladdin explained.

"I'm guessing he didn't take that well," Genie guessed.

"He didn't go off or anything, but he was sure that he is straight, and he still loves Jasmine. My guess is that Jasmine is now all Jafar's since I broke up with her. She's a one man woman now, at least unless another attractive man comes along to change that. I knew that he would never return my feelings, but I just came out with how I felt anyway, I feel totally stupid," Aladdin sighed.

"Al you are not stupid for telling someone exactly how you feel. That's called being honest, you just have to accept whatever response you get," Genie told Aladdin.

"I do, but I don't understand, the thing is I know I love him, but I still love Jasmine too and I sort of regret ending it with her. Could I be bisexual?" asked Aladdin.

"You need to figure that out for yourself. I'm sure you will," Genie hugged Aladdin.

Meanwhile Jafar and Jasmine were looking at the stars and talking.

"Jasmine, now that you and Aladdin are done, who's your new lover in addition to me?" asked Jafar.

"Nobody, only you," Jasmine laughed kissing him.

"You are such a sweet heart, Aladdin was really stupid to break off the marriage. I know I felt bad about hurting him by telling him honestly that I don't love him the way he loves me, I don't even love him. I love you and only you," Jafar stroked Jasmine's hair.

"Good because I love you too," Jasmine smiled kissing him.

"Wait, I know why he said and did all that stuff. It was probably all a lie. He's probably trying to ruin our relationship after ending it with you. Basically saying if he can't have you, he doesn't want anyone to have you," Jafar told her.

"You're right, he's probably trying to turn you against me," Jasmine agreed.


	4. I Love You Too

**Okay I know the characters may seem OOC for this reason:  
**

**Aladdin's interest in Jafar**

**Jafar is not evil**

**Jasmine's seeing two men (or was seeing two men)**

"Jasmine could I talk to you for a second?" asked Jafar.

"Of course, what is it?" asked Jasmine.

"Remember when I told you I felt kind of bad about what I said to Aladdin? Well, I still do. I am kind of confused about my feelings," Jafar explained.

"Meaning you're not sure if you share his feelings or not?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes, the thing is I still love you, but I felt this strange connection between me and Aladdin. It's almost like it was meant to be," Jafar tried to explain to her. Jasmine hugged him.

"I don't care if you're gay or bisexual or whatever. You still loved me when I chose to marry Aladdin over you, and I want to give you the same in return. You were always there for me when it came to picking out clothes for the wedding, and finding gifts for Aladdin, even when you may have wished I married you instead, you were always there for me," Jasmine kissed him.

"Yeah the thing is I don't know how to tell Aladdin. I know I still love you, but I kind of like him," Jafar told her.

"Just be honest," Jasmine suggested.

"Thanks love, goodnight," Jafar kissed Jasmine goodnight and they went up to bed.

"Aladdin can we talk?" asked Jafar.

"About?" asked Aladdin.

"Well, I am sorry if I hurt you," Jafar told him.

"Don't apologize for being honest, I understand you don't love me the way I love you, or love me at all. I was an idiot for coming out like that," Aladdin explained.

"You're not an idiot for being honest about your feelings," Jafar told him.

"Well, now you see why I was so hateful toward you even after you reformed," Aladdin told him.

"Well the thing is I know I still want to be with Jasmine, but I honestly felt a bit of a connection between us," Jafar explained.

"So you're attracted to me, but still in love with Jasmine?" asked Aladdin.

"Sort of," Jafar told him.

"Let's talk outside, people may be listening in on our conversation," Aladdin pointed out.

"Yeah that sounds good," Jafar agreed.

"Yeah, I mean I never thought of myself as gay or bi or whatever, until you kissed me that one night. I know I still love Jasmine, but I kind of like you," Jafar told him.

"Hey Jafar, do you believe in wishing on stars?" asked Aladdin.

"Uhh no, I'm way too old for those beliefs," Jafar replied.

"Nobody's too old to believe in magic, I know you still believe in magic, why do you have that staff?" asked Aladdin.

"Well adult magic, not that childish stuff like wishing on stars," Jafar laughed.

"It's not childish, it's real, you may get your wish granted. Just try it," Aladdin told him.

"Okay…" Jafar began. Jafar closed his eyes and made a wish.

"Okay I made my wish," Jafar told him.

"What did you wish for?" asked Aladdin.

"For the courage to tell you, that I love you too," Jafar finally told him.

"Wow, this must be a dream," Aladdin thought.


	5. Romantic Encounters

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sandra (Well I sort of do she's my friend and I's OC, I hope ARW doesn't mind if I use her hehe). Sandra is Jasmine's best friend in the fic we're writing together.

"Wow, I guess wishing on stars isn't as juvinille as it might seem, it looks like both of our wishes came true," Aladdin kissed Jafar again. This time it was longer and more passionate. The kiss lasted for about two minutes, and Sandra came out.

Sandra thought she was going to pass out, when she saw Aladdin and Jafar sitting on the porch kissing.

"What in the world…" Sandra began.

"I think someone's watching us," Aladdin pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss Jafar's neck.

Jafar seemed to enjoy it a little too much.

"Oh my goodness, this is making me sick!" Sandra yelled and went to find Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine, you won't believe this but I saw Aladdin and Jafar making out on the porch," Sandra told her.

"I am not surprised, Jafar and I shared some secrets, and he told me he was bi, I have no problem with it. Honestly, I mean he stayed with me after I chose Aladdin over him, and I will stay right here because I want to, and I am happy," Jasmine told her.

"You're insane, but if you're happy I'm cool with it," Sandra hugged Jasmine.

Meanwhile Aladdin and Jafar were still going at it.

"Let's go inside, it's freezing out here," Aladdin told him.

"Yeah good idea," Jafar agreed.

"How about I give you a massage and then you give me one," Aladdin suggested.

"That sounds wonderful, I could really use one," Jafar agreed.

"Me too," Aladdin nodded.

Jafar laid down on the bed and Aladdin rubbed his back, and gently massaged the lower back, and went up to the neck area. Aladdin returned the favor after he was done.

"Wow, that felt so good," Aladdin smiled.

"Yeah that's exactly what I needed," Jafar put his arm around Aladdin.

"Well, I'm getting tired," Aladdin told him.

"Me too," Jafar yawned.

"Goodnight Aladdin," Jafar said sleepishly.

"Just call me Al," Aladdin said with a smile.

"Goodnight Al," Jafar leaned over and kissed Aladdin softly.

"Goodnight Jafar," Aladdin waved as he left the room.


	6. Making Up

Aladdin was so happy.

"Yes, yes, yes!" he shouted.

His happiness soon faded, as he thought about the nasty split with Jasmine.

"I know I love Jafar, and I'm so happy that he feels the same, but at the same time I still love Jasmine, and I wish the relationship didn't have to end this way," Aladdin thought about it.

"Aladdin! You won! Congratulations," Genie was so excited for Aladdin.

"Thanks Genie, I couldn't be happier, but there is one problem. I regret the way my relationship with Jasmine ended. I still love her, and I regret ending it this way. I wouldn't be surprised if she hates me not only for stealing her boyfriend, but for being a jerk over all," Aladdin thought. Genie hugged him.

"It will be okay, just tell her exactly how you feel, and how sorry you are that the relationship had to end that way," Genie suggested.

"Thanks Genie," Aladdin hugged Genie.

Aladdin found Jasmine in the garden.

"Hi Jasmine, can I talk to you?" asked Aladdin.

"You don't have to tell me anything, I know all about you and Jafar," Jasmine told him.

"How do you know?" asked Aladdin.

"He told me, Sandra told me too," Jasmine replied.

"Well, the truth is I've known for a long time, and I just had to come out with it. I came to tell you that I still love you, and I'm sorry our relationship had to end that way, I hope we can still be friends," Aladdin told her.

"I will always love you, Aladdin, and I accept you. Sometimes your heart just gets stolen when you least expect it. Love just works that way, you can't explain why you fall in love with someone. You just do," Jasmine told him.

"Wow you're so smart to know all this," Aladdin told her.

"Well I've been around long enough to know how it feels," Jasmine laughed, and hugged Aladdin.


	7. Trapped

Aladdin was exstatic. He could not contain his happiness, Aladdin. That is until he saw the Sultan.

"So Aladdin, why did you break off the marriage to Jasmine?" asked The Sultan.

"Because I can't live a lie. I'm in love with someone else. She knows all about it," Aladdin explained.

"I see, well I must say I saw you're little lip locking session with Jafar in the plaza," Sultan began.

"Yes that's all true, I'm in love with him, and nothing can change that," Aladdin explained.

"Father, whatever you do. Please don't hurt Aladdin, he's always been a friend to me and he deserves to be happy. I will always care about him, and he deserves to be free," Jasmine pleaded.

"Very well, dearest. While I do believe in equal punishment, I must not harm any of my daughter's friends. After all I had signed a document ten years ago, that I would not harm anybody out of my daughter's will. Very well Aladdin, you are free," the Sultan told him.

"Yes!" Aladdin proclaimed.

"Not so fast, you think you've won, streetrat, but you're wrong. You shall rot in the dungeon forever, and never ever see Jafar or any of your friends again!" Razoul grabbed Aladdin and took him to the dungeon.


	8. Not Giving Up

Before the Sultan could stop Razoul from carrying off Aladdin to the dungeon, Razoul had already thrown Aladdin in the dungeon.

"You will never see your lover again, you are trapped forever, and you will die all alone in this dungeon," Razoul told Aladdin.

"No I won't, we will see each other again. I know for sure he is on his way to rescue me right now. I know in my heart I am not a doomed lover, and we will see each other again, and if I do die alone in this dungeon, I will be happy, because he knows that I love him, and that he loves me too," Aladdin would not give up hope that he and Jafar would reunite.

"Okay, Jafar it's up to you to get Aladdin out of there," Sultan told him.

"Jasmine you still love me right? Would you help me rescue Aladdin?" asked Jafar.

"Of course I will, I still love you, and him too. Even though he broke my heart. I want you two to be happy," Jasmine told him.

"Count me in," Genie and Sandra said in unison.

Aladdin looked down and found a note by his feet.

"Aladdin,

I love you and I miss you so much. I will rescue you shortly, and Jasmine, Sandra, and Genie will all be there too. Just hang in there my love.

Love,  
Jafar.

"Yes!" Aladdin shouted.


	9. Escape

Aladdin was not the only one in the cell. There was another young man sitting next to him.

"Are you a doomed lover too?" asked the young man.

"I guess you can call it that," Aladdin replied.

"This is hopeless we're never going to see our lovers again," the young man cried.

"Yes we will, I know in my heart. They are on their way to rescue us now," Aladdin tried to reassure him.

"How can you be so sure?" asked the man.

"This note," Aladdin showed the man the note.

"That doesn't prove anything, anyone could've wrote that to give you false hope," the man replied.

"No way, I know my love's hand writing when I see it," Aladdin snapped.

"Who is it who's been holding my Aladdin hostage?" Jafar and the others finally got to the dungeon, and they were looking all over for Aladdin's cell where he was being held.

Aladdin could hear Jafar's voice.

"That's him!" he yelled.

"So where is Aladdin's cell?" Jafar asked the guard.

The guard gave him the wrong directions and told him to go downstairs, leading him to the janator's closet.

"Nothing but brooms and dust mops in here!" Jafar looked around for Aladdin, no sign of him.

"Maybe he lead us to the wrong place," said Jasmine.

"Yeah maybe," Genie was really fed up with not being able to find Aladdin anywhere.

"Okay Genie, hypnotize the guard into showing where Aladdin is," Jasmine told him.

"You will…. Show us where Aladdin is," Genie told the guard.

"He's in room number seven," the guard said in a trance.

Everyone went upstairs to room number seven, the room was locked.

"Al, are you in there?" Jafar called.

"It's you!" Aladdin called out, opening the door.

Jafar was standing there, with Jasmine, Sandra, and Genie all behind him.

Aladdin hugged everyone.

"I missed all of you so much! Now let's get out of here, the food is terrible!" Aladdin exclaimed.


	10. Firing The Guard

After Aladdin had safely returned to the palace, the Sultan was ready to confront Razoul.

"Sultan, I was just enforcing the rules. We can't allow someone who lives such a disgusting life style under to live here," Razoul stated.

"Aladdin was not doing anything to hurt anybody, so he did not deserve to be arrested. He is an innocent man," Jasmine told Razoul.

"Razoul, it is about time I get to what I've wanted to get to a long time ago, you have arrested many innocent people. I do not agree with such injustice, you are fired!" Sultan exclaimed.

"Sultan I really don't think that's a good idea…." Razoul began.

"Out!" Sultan exclaimed.

"Finally you got rid of him, he's a horrible man. He arrested me twice, claiming I'm a thief," Sandra explained.

"So you were also stuck eating horrible food and sleeping on beds that are hard as rocks for nothing as well?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes, it was terrible. The food gets shipped from a truck, they don't even make it. I got a cheeseburger and it was cold," Sandra gave a grossed out look.

"That's disgusting, "said Aladdin.

"How did you make your stay more comforting?" asked Sandra.

"Well, after getting this note, I felt one hundred percent better. My prison roommate would not give up the belief that we were doomed lovers. I told him we were not doomed lovers and that we would be rescued in time, he would not believe me. I showed him the note and he swore it was a fake," Aladdin told them.

"Well, I can prove I did write that," Jafar told them.

"You don't have to, I know you're handwriting anywhere," Aladdin replied.

"Well, apparently the guy in the prison cell doesn't. Sultan, remember I signed that document before you accepted me back in the palace, promising no more evil magic," Jafar reminded the Sultan.

"Indeed, and I still have it, I will go down and show that pessimist the proof," Sultan told them.


	11. The Nightmare

"Genie I need to talk to you," Aladdin said nerviously.

"Really about what?" asked Genie.

"I want to ask Jafar to marry me," Aladdin replied.

"Marry you? You've only been together for a few weeks," Genie told him.

"I know, but I love him, and I know that we were meant to be. I've known this for a long time, they say sometimes people try to hide their feelings by pretending to hate or resent the person. I know that if you never let the person know how you feel, you'll miss your chance of ever having a future together. What if they fall in love with someone else? You'll lose your chance of ever being with the one you love," Aladdin explained.

"Wow, Al I had no idea you were so smart," Genie told him.

"The problem is, I don't know how to pop the question, I just don't know what to say, and what if I say the wrong thing, or say it at the wrong time. I would totally make a fool of myself, then what if he says no?" Aladdin questioned.

"Well, Al you need to say what's in your heart," Genie told him.

"Thanks Genie," Aladdin hugged him.

Aladdin went to sleep that night and had a nightmare.

_"Jafar, I have to say something that I have wanted to say for a long time. When I was arrested and we were apart for so long, I felt like my heart was going to break. I have loved you for a long time, and it was hard enough for me to tell you, but when you said you loved me too, it made me feel even more special. I love you, and I want to be with you forever. Jafar, will you marry me?" Aladdin asked._

_Jafar totally freaked out, everyone thought he was going to have a heart attack._

_"Sorry Aladdin, I don't think so," he finally said._

Aladdin woke up from the nightmare.

"I just made a complete fool out of myself, I hope it doesn't turn out that way for real," Aladdin thought.


	12. The Proposal

Meanwhile Jafar was sitting in his lair thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Iago.

"Aladdin, what do you think?" Jafar replied.

"You and Aladdin? Oh my gosh I think I'm going to lose my feathers," Iago yelled.

This was the first Iago has ever heard of it, surprisingly.

"Didn't you know?" asked Jafar.

"No, not at all. This was the first I ever heard of it, how did it happen?" asked Iago.

"Well, I guess it was fate that bought us together. Aladdin's felt it for a long time, and I never thought of being gay or bisexual or whatever, that is until that one kiss. He finally confessed his feelings for me in the plaza. He kissed me, I couldn't believe it, but I kissed him back. It felt so right. Like it was meant to be all along. It took me a long time to finally fess up to my feelings. Though once I did, it was the most wonderful feeling I have felt in a long time," Jafar finally explained.

"Oh no! Not you, starting with all that sentamental mush!" Iago exclaimed flying out.

Aladdin had woken up from his nightmare, screaming.

"Al, it's going to be okay, you just had a bad dream," Genie tried to comfort Aladdin.

"It was more than just a dream, it's the fear I've been dreading," Aladdin cried.

"You just need to relax, we both know you will get that big yes answer you want," Genie hugged Aladdin.

"Who would say no to you anyway?" asked Sandra.

"Thanks guys that's very encouraging," Aladdin told them.

Aladdin went to the garden where he found Jafar sitting in there looking at the stars.

"Hey," Aladdin said in a soft voice.

"Hey," Jafar said sweetly.

Aladdin came and sat by him.

"I never thought this could ever work out between us," Aladdin whispered.

"Me either my love. I've never really been the sentimental type, but when you got arrested, I thought my heart was going to bleed," Jafar told him.

"Me too, but I knew we would be together again. I was just so sure," Aladdin told him.

"Hey Aladdin, there's a shooting star," Jafar pointed out.

"Where?" asked Aladdin.

"Right there," Jafar pointed to the shooting star.

They both closed their eyes and made a wish.

"Well???" Jafar asked.

"I wished… for the courage to ask you something that I've wanted to ask you for a long time. I have loved you for a long time, and I'm glad we were able to make this work. I thought it was impossible that you would ever feel the same about me, and even if you did I thought it could never be, because you know how they are about same sex relationships here. We could've both been dead, but we made it work. I'm so happy for that, what I want to ask you is… Will you marry me?" Aladdin took a deep breath.

Jafar was speechless, he smiled wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yes, Aladdin I will!" he finally exclaimed. The two embraced in the garden, not knowing that Sandra, Jasmine, and Genie were watching from the balcony.

The two of them went inside.

"Congratulations buddy!" Genie exclaimed hugging Aladdin.


	13. The Dress Fight

"Wow, I never knew that being with someone could feel this good," Aladdin smiled.

"Me either," Jafar smiled back.

The two of them held hands as they went back to the palace.

"Congratulations!" Sandra hugged both Aladdin and Jafar.

"Congrats guys," Jasmine smiled.

"You guys are happy that we're together?" asked Aladdin.

"We didn't expect t it, but you two are adorable together, and I'm glad it worked out," Sandra told them.

"I agree," Jasmine smiled.

"All we need now is a wedding preacher, as everybody knows, the Sultan believes that marriage is strictly about a commitment between a man and a woman," Jafar reminded.

"Look no further!" Genie shouted.

"You're going to marry us?" asked Aladdin.

"You got it!" Genie told them.

"I would be honored!" Aladdin hugged Genie.

"Okay now who is going to wear the bride's dress, someone has to," Aladdin reminded.

"Oh no, you are not going to see me in a dress! Won't do it," Jafar told him.

"Well, I'm the one who proposed so that would make you the bride," Aladdin told him.

"Well, let's make this an odd couple where the person who proposes where's the dress," Jafar shot back.

"Quiet, guys you're going to wake up Safiya up. By the way, you can both wear tuxes, I don't want to see EITHER of you in a dress, it will give me nightmares for weeks," Sandra told them.

"Fair enough. We don't want you to have any nightmares, only good dreams," Aladdin told her.

Jafar agreed.

"Goodnight Aladdin, I love you," Jafar smiled kissing Aladdin.

"I love you too," Aladdin said.


	14. Sugar Rush

Genie decided to throw an engagement party for Aladdin and Jafar. There were a lot of snacks and movies.

"Donuts!" Sandra exclaimed.

"I remember when you were pregnant, you would go through an entire box of donuts at once, in between all the weird stuff you wanted. Such as steak fat, and salsa straight from the jar," Genie remembered the days of weird cravings and morning sickness.

"Well, those days are over, I'm eating normally again, finally. No salsa without any chips for me. I also remember when I ate oatmeal too fast and almost choked than your sister performed a manouver on me," Sandra remembered.

Everyone started laughing.

"Speaking of weird cravings, I'm having one now. Why don't you get us one banana and cherry milkshake," Aladdin suggested.

"Yum, that does sound good," Jafar agreed.

"Two giant milkshakes coming up!" Genie explained.

"Nah, we just need one," Aladdin told him.

Genie guessed what was going on.

Genie bought an extra large milkshake with two straws over for them to share.

They drank it slow, enjoying the sensation.

After the milkshake was done, Aladdin started bouncing off the walls.

"Al, if you're going to be like this I'm not going to throw any more parties," Genie told him.

"Come on Jafar, let's go make out," Aladdin lead Jafar into the bedroom. Jafar was just as turned on by it. Genie was afraid they were going to have a pre-wedding honey moon, and tried to stop them but they went off so fast they couldn't be stopped.

"I guess they got a room," Sandra laughed thinking about how often couples are told to "Get a room" whenever they make out in public.


	15. Sugar Aftermath

Jafar and Aladdin continued to make out in the bedroom.

Aladdin started getting really frisky, and would kiss Jafar's neck, ears, and all over the face.

Aladdin totally took him by surprise when he bit his neck.

"Did that hurt? I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you," Aladdin apologized.

"You didn't, that felt good. It just took me by surprise, but now I am going to do the same thing to you, so you know exactly how it feels," Jafar told him.,

"Fair enough," Aladdin replied. Jafar bit Aladdin, hard enough to leave a mark on Aladdin's neck, but soft enough so it wouldn't hurt.

"That felt so good, it was like Heaven on Earth," Aladdin said kissing him.

Aladdin calmed down from the sugar rush.

"I never knew that sugar could make a person so frisky," Aladdin told him.

"I never knew you could be so frisky, you keep surprising me, but that's why I love you. It's too bad I can't show it, I mean we could get ridiculed, hurt or even beheaded," Jafar gave Aladdin a sort of sad look.

"Don't worry, when we're married we'll have our honeymoon in a place where a lot of homosexuals hang out, and we won't hide anything! We'll show them what love is!" Aladdin exclaimed.

Soon Sandra started to get just as frisky with Genie as Aladdin was with Jafar. Sandra started kissing Genie all over.

"What's with all the friskiness going on?" asked Jasmine

"I guess it was the sugar that made everybody so frisky," Genie told her.


	16. The Fight

After they calmed down from their sugar rush, they decided to go shopping in the marketplace, for wedding presents.

"Okay, why don't you two have a romantic date while Sandra, Jasmine, and I go shopping for stuff for your wedding? We will meet you back here. Remember acceptable P.D.A's for same sex couples include, holding hands, hugging try not to make the hugs too long or people will start to suspect, and quick kisses on the cheek. Sometimes a quick lip kiss is acceptable. If you get questioned just tell them you two are just really good friends," Genie reminded them.

"Okay will do," Aladdin and Jafar said in unison.

They went their separate ways to find gifts, and have a casual date.

They went into the old hangout which is now a store that sells books.

"Hey here's a good one. It's about two people that fall in love with each other, that were supposed to be enemies that were in competition to win the heart of the same girl. Only it turns out they were secretly interested in each other more than that girl they were trying to win the heart of. Neither of them admitted it, then they both admitted one day nor felt the same way about each other," Sandra spotted the book.

"That sounds exactly like their story and it would be a perfect gift, they could read it to their kids at bed time and tell them their stories," Sandra suggested.

"That is when the kids are old enough to understand it," Genie told her.

Meanwhile, Jafar and Aladdin were in an Italian restaurant. They ordered a huge plate of spaghetti, they wanted to be like Lady and The Tramp and share it off the same plate, but they remembered they had to be discreet about their relationship. Plus they didn't want to disturb other people in the restaurant trying to have a casual night out. They decided to get two plates.

They talked the way good friends do, about their hopes for the future, what they want in life and stuff like that.

Suddenly a hot girl came up to Aladdin.

"Hey good lookin', want to dance?" asked the girl.

"Actually, I'm involved with somebody," Aladdin told her.

"Where is she?" asked the girl.

"She's out buying a gift for me," Aladdin lied.

"Well, I'm sure she won't mind just a casual dance," the girl said seductively. Before Aladdin could say no, the girl swept Aladdin into her arms.

"How could you, Aladdin!!!!!!! This was all a lie. I thought you really loved me, but it turns out all you wanted to do was string me on, and leave me like this!!!!!! Forget it, it's over!" Jafar gave Aladdin back the ring.

"So THAT'S your lover? DISGUSTING!!!!!!!!" the girl yelled.

Aladdin escaped from the girl than started chasing Jafar.

"WAIT, just let me explain. Please just listen. That girl just came up to me like that. She would not take no as an answer, you know I would never try to hurt you intentionally. I love you, please remember that," Aladdin tried to tell him. It was too late, Jafar was out of sight.


	17. Taking Risks

Aladdin did not know what to do. He felt as if his heart was going to break.

"I guess I should've gone with my gut feeling that this relationship would never work out. I mean it's just impossible having to hide your love. I want to be strong and stand up to them, but I just can't. I was a total idiot. I should've never let that girl come on to me like that. I feel so weak. I guess nothing matters anymore," Aladdin sighed.

Suddenly, Genie poofed up surprising Aladdin.

"I am NOT in the mood for this," Aladdin told Genie.

"You're NOT going to just let it end like that. Not after all you've been through, and what about your wedding?" asked Genie.

"It's over; I should've known this could never work out. I mean Jafar has always been a hated person, and even after he reformed, he's still rejected by everyone, except us. It was never meant to be, I just need to accept it," Aladdin told him.

"Do you still love him?" asked Genie.

"You bet I do, that's why it could never work out," Aladdin told him.

"Then you need to take the risk. You never know how things are going to turn out. By the way I found this note that was for you," Genie handed the note to Aladdin.

"Dear Aladdin,

I'm trapped in a mess of people throwing bottles and stones at me. Raising their knives trying to stab me. Don't even bother coming to save me. I don't deserve you. I should've stood up to that girl who seduced you. Instead, I ran away when I saw you two together, I should've known that you never felt anything for her; she was just a random girl who decided to ruin a good thing. I should've fought for you, but I didn't. I will always love you Aladdin, but I don't deserve to live through this. I hope someday you will find someone who will give you what you deserve. Please don't ever forget me.

Love,

Jafar."

"Oh no, I can't let them win! I have to save him! Even if it means dying myself, I have to take that risk," Aladdin told Genie.

"That's the spirit! I'll go with you," Genie told him, Genie poofed them over to the mob scene.

"STOP everyone, how could you hurt an innocent man? What has he done to you? I think it's time we stop judging people for who they love. So he loves another man. Doesn't give you the excuse to beat on him. Also, I know he's had a bad past, and it's about time you guys put it behind you," Genie started speaking.

"Never!" one of the commoners shouted.

The Sultan came out.

"You are all under arrest for attacking an innocent party," the Sultan bought all the guards out and carried the attackers to prison.

Finally the room was clear with just Jafar, Aladdin, and Genie.

"Thanks Al, you really shouldn't have," Jafar told Aladdin.

"I had to! I could never let them do anything to you. We've been through everything. From me admitting that I loved you, to this. So do you still want to marry me?" asked Aladdin.

"Of course I want to marry you, Aladdin!" Aladdin gave Jafar his ring.

"Now there's only one problem, I can't find a preacher's outfit!" Genie exclaimed.


	18. Wedding Day

"You don't have to wear a preacher outfit. It's an informal wedding, besides you wouldn't look quite as hot in a preacher outfit. It's only going to be you, me, Jafar, Aladdin, and Jasmine. Not the whole kingdom. You don't have to wear anything special," Sandra told him.

"You're right I guess I can just perform this wedding without a preacher's outfit. The problem is, the only marriages I've seen were between a man and a woman. I don't even know how to perform this wedding," Genie wondered about how to perform it.

"Here, I have made a script for you," Sandra showed Genie the script.

Genie read the script.

"It's PERFECT! I love you so much, baby!" Genie grabbed Sandra and kissed her.

"I love you too, but please don't get me pregnant again, it's a little too soon, I don't want to be having motion sickness in the middle of the wedding," Sandra told him.

"Okay, you got it babe," Genie kissed Sandra again.

Jasmine helped Jafar into his tux, to return the favor when he helped her get ready to marry Aladdin.

"Thanks for helping me out, are you sure you want to see this?" asked Jafar.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Jasmine.

"Well I know that both Aladdin and I were very much a part of you, and I know it hurts to see the one you loved marry someone else," Jafar told Jasmine.

Jasmine touched Jafar's arm.

"I want us to always be friends, sure it was a shock when you told me that you had feelings for Aladdin, but I accept it. I want to be there for you, like you were there for me. Of course I want to see your wedding," Jasmine said hugging him.

"You are an amazing woman Jasmine. You deserve the best you can get," Jafar told her.

Jasmine kissed Jafar on the cheek, and they walked out to the church.

Meanwhile, Sandra was helping Aladdin get ready.

"Best of luck to you, Al. While I was a little shocked to hear about you two together at first, I am happy you're both happy. I hope that you two are as happy as Genie and I," Sandra said hugging Aladdin.

"Thank you Sandra," Aladdin smiled.

It was time for the wedding.

Jafar and Aladdin stood at the alter together.

"We have gathered here in holy matrimony to witness the joining together of these two men in holy matrimony. If anybody objects to the union please speak now or forever hold your peace," Genie began.

Nobody spoke.

"Aladdin, you wrote your own vows, would you like to say them now?" asked Genie.

"Jafar, it was hard to admit to loving you. I didn't think I could pull myself to tell you. I thought it would be impossible you'd ever feel the same way about me, and even if you did I thought this could never work, because of all the hate this world is filled with, we could get hurt or killed. When you told me that you loved me too, it made me feel even more special. It was the most wonderful thing I've heard in a long time. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me in over a thousand years. I love you, and I'm so honored to be marrying you today," Aladdin said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Jafar please say what you want to say to Aladdin at this time," Genie told him.

"Aladdin, when you got arrested I didn't know what I would do. Every minute without you here felt like an eternity. Everybody missed you so much. Especially me. I love you so much, Aladdin, I am glad this could work out. I had my doubts too, but we worked through it together. I look forward to my life with you," Jafar tried to hold back the tears, he was never really the most sentimental man on the planet, but he could not help the tears.

"Aladdin do you take Jafar to be your partner and best friend for all time? Do you promise to be there in the best and worst times, in joy and in sorrow, in weakness and in strength, until death do you part?" asked Genie.

"I do," Aladdin replied.

"Jafar do you take Aladdin to be your partner and best friend for all time? Do you promise to be there in the best and worst times, in joy and in sorrow, in weakness and in strength, until death do you part?" asked Genie.

"I do," Jafar smiled.

"The ring is a symbol of a love that has no beginning and no end. Please exchange the rings," Jasmine and Sandra gave the rings to Jafar and Aladdin to exchange.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you, married in our eyes. You can seal this with a little suck face," Genie pronounced.

Aladdin pulled Jafar into a kiss, and everyone cheered.

"Congratulations! Now it's party time!" Genie exclaimed.


	19. Party Time

"It's time to PARTY!" Genie pulled out his stereo, and put on rock music.

Everybody started dancing.

The hokey pokey came on.

"Okay this is the stupidest dance, ever. Though a wedding reception wouldn't be complete without it, that and the chicken dance," Sandra remarked.

Five year old, Safiya, Sandra's daughter came down in her dress.

"Wow, Safiya you look beautiful," Sandra hugged her daughter.

Safiya started dancing with them.

Soon, a slow song came on. The song was "All My Life" by Kaci and JoJo.

"But I have nobody to dance with!" Jasmine whined.

"Look no further," Genie's sisters, Riwana and Zanibab came out.

Riwana started dancing with Jasmine.

"Now I have NOBODY to dance with!" Zani whined.

Aladdin put his head on Jafar's shoulder while they were dancing.

"I never thought this could work out," Aladdin told him.

"Me either. I'm glad it did though," Jafar said back.

"I love you," Aladdin said softly.

"I love you too," Jafar leaned over and kissed Aladdin.

"Get a room!" Zani exclaimed.


	20. An Additition To Our Family

After the party everybody was very tired. Aladdin and Jafar decided to go out on a late night walk together.

"I love you so much, I'm so glad we're finally together, and nobody can ever come between us," Aladdin said softly.

"I love you too Aladdin," Jafar leaned over and kissed Aladdin on the lips. It was night time, and nobody was out, so they could express their love more. Whenever they are together, in public they have to act like their just really good friends, or they could both be dead. Holding hands is acceptable, a quick kiss on the cheek is too (sometimes best friends kiss each other on the cheek and they think nothing of it), anything else is out of the question.

"Too bad we have to hide it," Aladdin said sadly.

"Don't worry my love, we'll go to a special place for our honeymoon where a lot of people like us hang out, and we will be able to express ourselves freely," Jafar told Aladdin. To Aladdin, that sounded too good to be true.

Suddenly, Aladdin spotted a young kid, digging in the trash.

"Wow, he looks like he needs a home," Aladdin said.

Aladdin looked at the young kid.

The kid looked terrible, malnourished, no clothes on, and he obviously had not had a bath in a long time.

"I guess we should take him in," said Jafar.

Aladdin agreed.

"Do you have a name?" Aladdin asked the kid.

The kid shook his head.

"I think we'll call you Amal, I always liked that name," said Aladdin.

Jafar agreed.

They took Amal home and gave him a bath, fed him a nice meal, and made a bed for him.

Amal started to look better.

"How old are you?" asked Aladdin.

"I'm five," Amal said finally when he felt comfortable talking.

"Well welcome to the family. I'm Aladdin, and this is my partner, Jafar. We'll take care of you," Aladdin hugged Amal, Jafar hugged him too.

Aladdin tucked Amal into bed, and turned to Jafar.

"I'm so excited about our life together, and this family," Aladdin said excitedly.

"I couldn't be any happier," Jafar smiled softly at Aladdin.

"I love you," Aladdin whispered.

"I love you too," Jafar said kissing Aladdin.


	21. School Registration

"Okay now we have to worry about getting Amal into school," Aladdin thought about it. Most schools in Agrabah are very homophobic, if anybody found out about Aladdin and Jafar, Amal would not be allowed to attend school.

Aladdin and Jafar drove Amal to "Young Hearts Elementary School" to enroll him when he ran into Sandra, Genie, and Safiya.

"Hey guys," said Aladdin.

"Hey you two," Sandra and Genie hugged both Aladdin and Jafar.

Amal had his eyes on Safiya.

"Wow she's kind of cute, with the blue skin. Maybe we'll see more of each other," he thought.

Amal went up to introduce himself.

"I'm Amal," Amal extended his hand out for Safiya to shake.

"I'm Safiya," Safiya replied shaking Amal's hand.

"Nice to meet you, maybe we'll see each other again," Amal told her.

Meanwhile Aladdin and Jafar were trying to register Amal.

"And where might Amal's mom be?" asked the registration person.

"He doesn't have one, but don't get any ideas. My roommate here, and I found him in an orphanage and we decided to take him in, neither of us has a girlfriend so we're raising him together," Aladdin told them.

"As friends, we're not lovers as people think. We're just really good friends," Jafar lied.

"Okay well, Amal will be in Mrs. Kingston's class. Room 10," the registration person finally agreed to let Amal into school.

Jafar, Aladdin, and Amal went to meet Mrs. Kingston.

It turns out Safiya is in the same class as Amal.

"Hi again, Safiya," Amal smiled. Amal could not get his mind off of her. Could he be having a crush on Safiya?

"Hi blueberry face!" a bully shouted at Safiya.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Amal exclaimed. Aladdin was very proud of Amal, for sticking up for Safiya knowing at age five that bullying was wrong. Aladdin could not count how many times he's been called "queer". No matter how hard he tried to hide his love for Jafar, love is transparent and everyone can see it.

Jafar and Aladdin had a conversation with Mrs. Kingston, who seemed very accepting and nice, she also seemed to have a high patiance level.

"You must have taught Kindergarden for a long time," said Aladdin.

"Six years now," Mrs. Kingston smiled.

"Well, I'm sure Amal is going to like you," Aladdin and Jafar shook Mrs. Kingston's hand and took Amal home.


	22. The First Day Of School

Jafar and Aladdin dropped Amal off at school, when they ran into Sandra and Genie.

"Hey guys," Sandra smiled.

"Hey," Aladdin replied back.

Sandra and Aladdin both hugged their kids goodbye for the day, and went to home to their spouses.

"Hi Safiya," Amal smiled.

"Hey Amal," Safiya smiled back.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Kingston exclaimed.

"Good morning Mrs. Kingston," the class echoed back.

"I am very excited to have you all in my classroom this year. First we need to lay down some rules. Rule number one: Raise your hand and wait to be called on. Rule number two: Leave your seat only when necessary. Rule number three: No food in class unless you have enough to share with everybody, snack will be provided. Everybody will have a turn to bring snack for school. Rule number four: Respect your fellow classmates. Last but not least, having fun is a must in this classroom. I will do my best to make all activities enjoyable," Mrs. Kingston explained the rules.

It was time to sing the Arabian National Anthem.

"Please take your hat off Safiya," said the teacher.

"My mom told me NEVER to take this crown off," Safiya explained.

"Safiya Nejam, if you don't take your hat off, you will be spending five minutes with me at recess, and I would hate for you to get in trouble on the first day of school," the teacher told her.

"I can't take this off, my mom told me never to take it off, just call her and ask her," Safiya told the teacher.

"That's it Safiya, you are spending five minutes of recess with me," the teacher explained.


	23. Secrets

When Safiya was finally allowed to go to recess, she met Amal underneath the slide.

"Hi Safiya," Amal smiled.

"Hi Amal," Safiya smiled back.

"Safiya, I have a question, why do you wear that crown?" asked Amal.

"My mom told me never to take it off, when I find my true love, it's supposed to change colors," Safiya replied.

"Oh really, that's interesting. I would like to see that. By the way, your name is kind of hard to say, mind if I just call you Saf?" asked Amal.

"No I don't mind, go ahead call me Saf," Safiya replied.

"Hey Saf, how about we go on the swings together, and see who can swing the highest," Amal suggested.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Safiya.

"Hey blueberry face! You're not getting on this swing," a third grader yelled.

"Let her on, and don't ever call her blueberry face again!" Amal shouted.

"Mind your own business, motherless child!" he shouted.

"I am NOT a motherless child. If you don't leave us alone, I am going to tell the teacher," Amal threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared," said the bully.

"Let's do something else, how about we hang out by that tree," Amal suggested.

"Good idea," Safiya agreed.

They went over by the tree.

"Since you have been so nice to me the first few days, I think I'll share my secret with you. I am half Genie. My father is a genie, that's why my skin is tinted blue," Safiya told Amal.

"Really? Wow! Meaning you can do magic?" asked Amal.

"Yes, though at this age my powers are kind of limited, though I'm sure I could shock the class when they run out of snack and someone forgets to bring it in, by poofing up oreos and milk," Safiya told him.

"I would like to see that!" Amal exclaimed.

"Do you have any secrets?" asked Safiya.

"Yes actually I do. You see, I never really had a family, and then these two nice guys adopted me off the street. They were so nice to me, gave me food, a bath and a nice bed to sleep on. It turns out they are gay," Amal told her.

"Gay? What does that mean?" asked Safiya.

"Meaning they're two guys in love with each other," Amal replied.

"Oh, that's cool," Safiya told him.

"You don't think that's disgusting, most people would say that's gross," Amal told her.

"I don't think so," Safiya replied.

"Saf, I feel really safe with you," Amal told her.

"I feel safe with you too," Safiya hugged Amal. The bell rang for the end of recess.

It was story time. Every week the theme changes, this week was fairy tale week. Mrs. Kingston read, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. During the story, Safiya and Amal were holding hands. The same bully that wouldn't share the swing with Safiya shouted.

"Look blueberry face has a boyfriend!"

"Now Ahjad, be nice! How would you feel if somebody talked to you like that?" asked Mrs. . Kingston read the last line of the story "The prince woke Snow White up with true love's first kiss."

"Ewwwwww that's disgusting!" everybody shouted, except for Amal and Safiya.


	24. Bad Dream

Aladdin tried to get some sleep after sending Amal to school, and he had a really bad dream.

_"I don't think this is going to work, Al," Jafar said sadly._

_"What?" asked Aladdin._

_"Us," Jafar replied._

_"Why do you say that?" asked Aladdin._

_"I just can't take this biggotry anymore. It would be much easier if we weren't together. I really care about you, Al, but it's just better this way," Jafar told him._

_"Why should we care about what people think?" asked Aladdin._

_"It's not that, it would just be better for both of us. We can still be friends," Jafar told Aladdin._

_"I don't want to be friends, I love you, and I thought you loved me too. That's why we were married right? Or at least that's what I thought," Aladdin told him._

_"Aladdin, I do love you, it's just that…" Jafar began._

_"Don't even start with me. You never changed, you lead me on this whole time. Just like you did Jasmine. I loved you, you never loved me. You just said you did. Then you married me, and we adopted a kid together, only so you could leave me to raise him on my own. I never want to see you ever again! Goodbye!" Aladdin exclaimed._


	25. Explanation

Aladdin woke up from the dream crying.

"What's wrong my love?" asked Jafar.

"I had a dream that you left me because of Zanibab and all others who disapprove of us," Aladdin told him.

"Zani doesn't scare me, and why would I care what other people think? I never did care before. Besides, I love you Aladdin, and I would never leave you," Jafar reassured him.

"Good, because I love you too," Aladdin replied back. Aladdin wrapped his arm around Jafar, kissing him.

Meanwhile Jasmine and Sandra were talking.

"I think I'm ready to start dating again, but I just don't want to get hurt. I mean every man I have ever been interested in changes their mind. You won't believe how many times I've heard that I'm a wonderful person, but that we weren't meant for each other," Jasmine confided with Sandra.

"You just need to get out there again, I'm sure you'll find someone," Sandra told her.

"Though how will I know when I found the right one for me?" asked Jasmine.

"I knew when I felt my heart skipping a beat, butterflies in the stomach, the usual feeling. Then it kept getting stronger," Sandra told her.

"Okay I'll remember that," Jasmine said hugging Sandra.

Sandra got a phone call from Safiya's teacher about her refusing to take the crown off her head.

"That crown shall never leave Safiya's head, I gave her that. It changes colors when she finds her true love," Sandra explained.

"Well apparently she is in love, or at least has a crush on someone in the class, the crown has been changing colors," the teacher explained.


	26. Phone Conversation

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HER CROWN IS CHANGING?!" Sandra yelled into the phone. Zanibab poofed into the room in a chef's hat.

"Sea bass or chicken?!" Zanibab asked.

"NOT NOW!" Sandra yelled.

"But I gotta know!"

"Chicken!" Genie yelled back. "Now," Genie picked up another phone so he could talk to Mrs. Kingston, "What's this about my little girl's crown changing colors?"

"Oh Mr. Nejem, I was just talking to your wife about Safiya's crown. I asked her to take it off but she didn't. I'm sorry about insulting your wife but her crown's already changing colors."

"She's only in kindergarten, I wonder who it is." Sandra said.

"I forgot to tell you, after it finds out your true love, it has the name inscribed on the back of the setting. We'll look tonight." Genie said.

"Really?" Sandra asked.

"OK, so I'll apologize to Safiya today after recess, I'm sorry to have bothered you." Mrs. Kingston said.

"No it's fine. Have a good day Mrs. Kingston." Sandra hung up the phone and sat down. "I can't believe it, my little girl's already found her true love and she's too young to date."

"Don't worry Sandra, we'll tell her when she's 13." Genie said.


	27. Double Engagement

**A/N: Time jump in the middle section (where they get engaged, Safiya and Amal are now 15 years old)**

After the children came in from recess. The Mrs. Kingsten called Safiya up to her desk.

"Safiya, your mother gave me an explanation about this crown you wear. She did tell you never to take it off, and I am sorry for punishing you for obeying your mother," Mrs. Kingsten apologized.

It's alright," Safiya said getting her mat out for nap time. Of course Amal placed his mat next to Safiya's.

Meanwhile, Jafar, Aladdin, Zanibab, Rizwana, Sandra, Genie, and Jasmine all went to a club together to dance and hang out.

The music was so loud their ears were starting to bleed (figuratively).

"Honey, we need a song," Genie told his wife, Sandra.

"Yes we do," Sandra agreed.

"We do too," said Aladdin.

"Why don't you just recycle you and Jasmine's song "A Whole New World," Zanibab suggested.

"That doesn't even fit our relationship much! Besides, that song makes me sad," Aladdin told her.

"You still love her don't you?" asked Zanibab.

"As a good friend, not a lover," Aladdin explained.

"Does your new lover know about her?" asked Zanibab.

Aladdin was getting frusterated.

"Of course he does!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"He?" Zanibab pretended not to know.

"Okay Zani stop being a dork! You know about us, you were at our reception," Aladdin said annoyed.

"Okay I was just joking Al, take a chill pill," Zanibab laughed.

A slow song came on the radio.

"May I have the pleassure my love?" Genie held out his hand to Sandra, and she took it.

"Care to dance, my love?" asked Aladdin holding his hand out to Jafar.

"Wow Sandra, fifteen years of pure happiness. Since we met, you made me the happiest I have ever been in a two thousand years. You are the same beautiful woman I have known way back then. Sandra will you marry me again?" asked Genie.

"Yes, but let's TRY not to get pregnant again right away. On second thought, as painful as it was. It was the happiest day of my life," Sandra laughed kissing him.

Aladdin knelt down in front of Jafar.

"I know we have been trying to keep our relationship secret, but I think that it's time that we let the world know that their hate is no match for our love. Confessing my feelings for you was as hard as confessing to Jasmine that I wasn't a prince, but once I got it out, and knew that you felt the same way about me, that was the best thing that ever happened to me? One of my wishes would be to marry the one I'm truly in love with in front of everybody. Family, friends, the whole kingdom. Jafar, will you marry me?" asked Aladdin.

"You REALLY want to marry me in front of everybody!?!?!?" asked Jafar shocked.

"Yes, but only if you want to. If you say no, I won't hold it against you. I will always love you, I think we're ready for this, but I won't pressure you into anything," Aladdin told him.

"Yes! Aladdin, I will marry you, for the second time!" Jafar wrapped his arms around him and kissed him.


	28. The Date

"Well, since both our parents are getting married, I have something to tell you that I wanted to on the very first day of kindergarten. You were the first friend I ever had. You accepted me regardless of the fact that I have gay parents. The truth is I think what we have is more than friendship. What I want to ask you Safiya, is will you be my girlfriend?" asked Amal.

"Yes, Amal! I would love to be your girlfriend," Safiya jumped up hugging him.

"Will you go to the dance with me this Saturday?" asked Amal.

"Yes!" Safiya exclaimed.

Safiya stared at her closet, looking at the dresses that she poofed up for dates and formal events. Being half genie has its advantages. She heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

"Your mother! Let me in! I have a necklace for you to wear." Safiya used her magic and opened the door. "Thank you,"

"Mom, I can't find anything to wear!" Safiya dove into her closet and started throwing dresses out. Short ones long ones red ones blue ones frilly ones plain ones,

"Safiya you have an entire closet full of dresses!"

"How about this one?" Safiya held up a long black dress.

"Perfect!" Sandra helped her daughter into the dress then really looked at it. The dress had sleeves that hung halfway down her upper arm, like her normal shirts; the dresses skirt went all the way down to the floor and it had a slit for walking without tripping. It had a low neckline to show off some of her chest but not enough for her father to go 'Safiya Nejem you are NOT going out in that young lady!'.

"It is perfect! What was the necklace?" Safiya asked while putting her hair up into a braid. She let a few curls frame her face then added her crown. It was set in a silver setting on a red ribbon. She smiled and her crown turned blue, meaning she was happy. Sandra put on a ruby necklace on a silver chain around her daughters neck. "You are so beautiful." Safiya rolled her brownish blue eyes.

"Thanks Mom." The doorbell rang. "He's here!!" Safiya magically put her make up and shoes on and walked out into the hallway. Genie opened the front door to Aladdin, Jafar and Amal.

"Amal!" Safiya said happily and ran to hug him. Amal ran too and they hugged each other. Jafar laughed.

"OK kids, here are the rules. RULE NUMBAH 1, stick together at all times!" Genie turned into glue and glued them together.

"DAD!" Safiya said mortified.

"Rule number 2, don't do anything you wouldn't do if your parents were around. And yes that means no making out and no sex." Aladdin told them.

"DAD!!" Amal said turning red. Safiya's crown was turning a bright shade of pink.

"Rule number three, don't leave the dance with anybody but us." Sandra told them.

"And rule number four, meet us after the dance. Got it Son?" Jafar asked.

"Yes Father." Amal told him.

"We understand Mom. I have them memorized. Genie remember?" Safiya poofed up a notepad and wrote down the rules. She stuck it in her purse. "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Amal let Safiya take his arm and they walked to the fanciest restaurant in Agrabah. Jafar laughed.

"I love this! Our kids are actually in love with each other." Aladdin hugged Jafar.

"Who would have thought?" Jafar asked.

"I know I didn't." Genie said.

"That's because you still think Safiya is our little girl." Sandra joked. Genie glared at her playfully and kissed her cheek.

Safiya and Amal were walking to the restaurant when a carpet pulled up.

"Well, what do ya know? It's our niece Safiya and who is this?" Rizwana asked.

"This is Aladdin and Jafa-" Safiya started.

"Stop!" Zanibab interrupted, "Do not talk about them. Aladdin and Jafar huh? How long have we been gone?"

"We came for a surprise visit like, last week." Rizwana told her twin.

"Oh!" Zanibab said, "FORGOT! So what's your name Son?"

"Amal."

"Nice to meet you Amal! We'll leave you two to go on your date. We're going to the palace to see our brother."

"Who's your brother?" Amal asked.

"Genie! The big blue dude! Safiya's father. Bye Amal! Have fun Safiya! We'll talk to your parents to see if we can pick you up and get ice cream." Safiya smiled and Amal looked confused.

"She gives me like 15 scoops of my favorite ice cream! Chocolate strawberry!"

"Future reference what is yours?" Zanibab asked.

"Chocolate and vanilla." Amal said, "Swirled."

"I like him!" Zanibab whispered.

"He's a keeper!" Rizwana waved goodbye and the Nejem Twins rode on Carpet to the palace. Safiya smiled and they entered a restaurant called _Zanibab's._

"We're eating here?" Safiya asked.

"Yeah, it's the most romantic restaurant." Amal told the host his name and the host led them to a privet booth.

"My aunt saved the people who own this restaurant. To show their gratitude, they named it after her."

"Funny, she's the most un-romantic woman in the world and the most romantic restaurant in Agrabah is named after her. How ironic," Amal laughed. The waitress walked up to them.

"Welcome to _Zanibab's_, my name is Riz and I will be your waitress," Safiya knew immediately it was her aunt Rizwana. She looked at Amal with a look that said, 'My dad or your dad must have planned this'. Amal gave her the same look. "What would you like to drink?"

"Lemonade," Safiya told her.

"Thanks to the genie's modern advancements in Agrabah, Coke please." Amal told Riz. Amal loved Coke since the Nejem Siblings added the radio, TV, modern kitchen appliances, and all modern foods and music.

"Your meal is free, thanks to Zani!" Zanibab poofed up.

"Thanks Aunt Zani!" Safiya said. She and Rizwana are the only ones to call her Zani.

"No sweat my- What? Yes. Yes. Yes. OK! Thanks bro!" Zani had a hand on an ear piece.

"' 'Bro' A-a-a as in Genie?" Amal was nervous.

"Not spying on you... spying on your dads! They had reservations here!" Zani ran to the door.

Riz poofed into Rizwana," I was actually sent to spy on you two, but I won't do that anymore!" She poofed up their drinks then saw Zanibab leading the men to their booth.

"... and no funny business!" Was all they heard. Zani poofed up some drinks, and ran back to the couple.

"Hello, back! Umm sorry to bother you, but your father's are here, in that booth.... Watch their feet." Zanibab walked into the kitchens, saw the feet, and then snapped. Aladdin and Jafar's feet went straight back to a 90 degree angle."Hmph, no footsie in the restaurant named after me!" She muttered.

"I love my aunt dearly but she gets a little weird sometimes." Safiya said.

"Yes but she has to stop slamming my parents." Amal said.

"She can't help it, she's OK with it, but she wants Jasmine and Aladdin together, not Aladdin and Jafar, I think she just isn't comfortable with the idea yet."

"How long has she had for the idea to.... sink in?" Amal asked sipping his Coke.

"My. Whole. Life." Safiya said slowly. They had a few bites of Ceaser Salad and steak with baked potato and veggies. Rizwana gave them dessert which was her famous Oreo Shakes. One shake was there with two straws. Safiya blushed and her crown turned pink while Amal blushed too. They finished the shake quickly and left a tip for Zanibab and Rizwana. Amal left enough to pay for his fathers' dinner.

"Thanks Amal." Rizwana kissed him on the cheek and Safiya slapped her aunt.

"My boyfriend!" Safiya pulled him out and they walked to the dance at their high school.

"And that money is for my fathers' meal!!" Safiya clung to Amal under the awning at _Zanibab's_. She always hated thunderstorms, and this one was terrible. Lightning streaked across the sky and she whimpered in fear and hid her face in Amal's chest. Amal held her close to him and stroked her hair.

"Safiya, look at me." Safiya looked up at Amal with her eyes wide with fear. "Nothing will happen to you while I'm around. I promise." Amal held her chin with his thumb and finger and leaned in to kiss her lips. Safiya leaned up and their lips met. It was like a wildfire. Safiya wrapped her arms tightly around Amal's neck and Amal's arms held Safiya close to him. They stayed like that for a long time, not caring who saw their PDA. Amal broke the kiss for air and they smiled.

"Wow." Safiya whispered.

"Wow? I kiss you and all you can say is wow? I must say that is how I feel too. I love you Saf. I have ever since we first met in kindergarten."

"Me too. I love you Amal." Safiya started crying. A tear escaped her eye and Amal wiped it away with his thumb.

"No tears tonight my dear. Tonight we have fun." Amal gave her his coat and they walked to the high school. Zanibab saw them and yelled.

"Wait!! As long as you are at my restaurant, you shall have free food! And oh, here is a coupon if you want to pay!"

"Thanks Aunt Zani!!" Safiya hugged her aunt and she and Amal walked into the rain. Safiya poofed up an umbrella and they walked under it to the high school. Amal wrapped his arm around Safiya's waist and she put her head on his shoulder. Safiya scanned everything for signs of an abnormally blue colored item. She didn't want her father butting into her life. When they safely were at the high school, they gave the teachers their tickets to enter the dance and they walked in. Music was coming from speakers and a DJ system. Kids were on the dance floor dancing and at tables with snacks and drinks. Safiya saw her school friends and dragged Amal over to meet them.

"Hey guys!" Safiya called over.

"Hi Saf!" A girl called back. The girl's name was Wahida and Safiya's best friend. Wahida wore a short red dress that was strapless, her black hair was in a half ponytail and it was curled and it had a ruby in a gold setting, and she wore gold high heels. "Who's your date?"

"This is Amal, you remember him from math class right?" Safiya said. Amal held out his hand to shake and Safiya's love and her best friend shook hands. "Amina, Rasha, you remember Amal from middle school right?"

"Yes," Amina wore a green dress and her black hair was down. The green dress went down to her knees and had thin straps, black ballet flats were her shoes.

"Hey Amal." Rasha had a small crush on Amal, she wore a very revealing purple dress with silver high heels. She wore an actual crown made of silver and her hair was in a fancy up-do filled with curls and glitter. A large diamond pendant was worn around her neck. Amal shook both of the girls hands and Amal spotted his friends a few feet away.

"Come on Saf, I want you to meet my friends." Amal and Safiya said goodbye to Safiya's friends and they went over to Amal's. "Butrus, Qismat, Husin, this is Safiya, my girlfriend." Safiya held her hand out to shake but all three of them kissed her hand. Safiya may have been the daughter of a princess and a genie, but she wasn't used to that treatment. She blushed and her crown turned pink. The boys talked for a while until Safiya spotted her friends staring at Amal's friends.

"Amal, why don't you introduce your friends to my friends, they all look like they need dates, and a slow song is gonna come on soon." Safiya snapped her fingers behind her back and a slow song started playing. Amal's friends went to Safiya's friends and she smiled.

"May I have this dance Princess Safiya?" Amal held out his hand and Safiya took it.

"I'm not a princess." Safiya said as they walked onto the dance floor. "I think I'd be a princess if Grandpa left the throne of Zalderan to my mother." Amal laughed.

"You'll always be my princess." Amal wrapped his arms around Safiya's waist and she wrapped her arms around Amal's neck.

"I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?" Amal and Safiya's eyes widened.

"That's my dad singing. He said he and Princess Jasmine sung this on their first date together, but Dad was disguised as Prince Ali."

"Really?"

"He taught me the words to it, do you know them?" Safiya nodded. Amal sang softly.

"I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

"A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

"A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

"Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

"A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

"A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

"A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me." Amal and Safiya stopped singing and dancing to the song and kissed.

From somewhere in the shadows, another couple was standing alone. One had black hair but red/purple tinted skin like she was sunburned. She wore a dark red flowing gown with silver heels. The man had a sinister looking face but it didn't match his personality at all. He wore red too, but dark red as a suit.

"I think their all right for the night. Let's go back." The woman said. Her face went from human to genie as she transformed back. She was now Rizwana, the Nejem sister to Genie. The man turned into a red genie, who was Jafar, husband to Aladdin and father to Amal. They left before Safiya could sense them.

After a few more dances on the dance floor, Safiya sat herself down in a chair and snapped her fingers. A glass of water appeared in her hand and she drank it. Amal walked over to her and sat in a chair next to her.

"Having fun Princess?" Amal asked.

"I'm not a princess, but yes I am. Although these shoes hurt." Safiya was wearing high heels, she snapped her fingers and black ballet flats appeared on her feet. "Much better." Amal smiled and kissed Safiya's cheek.

Around midnight, the DJ told the students that the dance was over. Safiya poofed herself and Amal outside so they could beat the crowds. Outside waiting was Zani and Jafar with ice cream cones.

"Hey Dad!" Amal called.

"Hello Aunt Zani!" Zanibab walked over to Safiya and gave her the ice cream cone. Safiya started eating it and got brain freeze. "Ai! Brain freeze!" Safiya put her thumb to the roof of her mouth and sighed. "Better." Jafar handed Amal his ice cream and he started eating it. The Nejem family and Jafar's family walked back to the palace, eating the ice cream. When they got to the front door, Jafar hugged his son.

"See you at home son."

"Ok Dad."

"Tell me everything." Zani whispered into Safiya's ear.

"Sure Aunt Zani." Zani poofed away and Safiya and Amal were left alone. "I really had a great time Amal." Safiya said, becoming quite shy. She usually was very outgoing.

"Me too. I'll call you tomorrow OK?" Amal asked.

"OK, goodnight Amal."

"Goodnight my sweet princess." Amal kissed Safiya and walked out of the palace's grounds. Safiya smiled and walked inside; made sure no one was looking and turned into a firework, shot up towards the ceiling and exploded into colors, shouting "YES!!" Genie walked into the room to find his daughter like that.

"What made you so happy Sweetie?" Genie asked. Safiya immediately went back to normal and blushed.

"Nothing Daddy, I'm going to bed now goodnight!" Safiya kissed his cheek and ran to her bedroom.


End file.
